Festival of the God-King
The Festival of the God-King was an event that took place during mid- to end-August 2011. During this time, citizens of the Crafter Kingdom could enjoy double gold rewards from playing competitive games or participating in organized activities before the summer season wrapped up. Synopsis Day 1 The Festival of the God-King started. Citizens came in from at various times of the day to play games and earn gold. There weren't any special events on the first day, but the gods of the land promised that there would be some later on in the week. Day 2 The second day was a re-enactment of events 1 and 2 from Kralkatorrik's Invasion. Kralkatorrik, portrayed by an actor, appeared on Miner Isle and started spawning creepers everywhere. Much confusion ensued, with a lot of friendly fire. God-King Nalinth, driven insane by the creeper invasion, became Mad King Nalinth, confusing his allies and everyone for creepers. The citizens fought against his creeper army, but they eventually had to retreat through a portal to the Halcyon. Those who didn't make it became Kralkatorrik's minions. Next, the citizens battled for control over Miner Isle. The survivors, Kralkatorrik's minions, and the Mad King each fought in Capture the Flag. Eventually the survivors defeated the Mad King and brought him over to their side. Kralkatorrik's side fell shortly after, freeing the minions. The citizens finally injured Kralkatorrik, but he escaped. Day 3 The third day was intended to be a re-enactment of events 3 and 4 from Kralkatorrik's Invasion, but a major plot twist ensured what would happen was the exact opposite. Nalinth Kralkatorrik and Kralkatorrik Nalinth both showed up; each claimed to be the true God-King. Neither was an actor, and everyone was confused; eventually, the citizens and gods began taking sides, adding to the chaos. Both Nalinths encouraged their supporters to go to Nomad Isle to gain control of a powerful shrine. If the shrine fell into the wrong hands, the Isles could be destroyed. Nalinth Kralkatorrik finally won after a hard battle, taking the power of the shrine and using it to capture Kralkatorrik Nalinth before he could escape. Day 4 and 5 (Finale) On Day 4, the captured Kralkatorrik Nalinth was put on trial by Nalinth Kralkatorrik on Crafter Isle. Kralkatorrik Nalinth behaved erratically the whole trial, shouting and declaring that he was innocent with shallow proof and even offering bribes in exchange for the citizens' support. Due to this behavior never before exhibited by the usually calm and collected ruler of the Crafter Kingdom, the gods hesitantly decided that Kralkatorrik Nalinth was the true Kralkatorrik and decided to banish him from the Isles. Shortly after the decision, however, Nalinth Kralkatorrik revealed that he was the real Kralkatorrik, and everyone panicked as Kralkatorrik began attacking the Crafter Kingdom once more. Even with all the gods of Crafter Kingdom working together, it seemed like the battle against Kralkatorrik would be hopeless, as Kralkatorrik could now use Ray of Judgment on top of his old skills to nullify all damage coming from a single person, rendering them useless. But the gods still persevered against Kralkatorrik with the help of a mysterious force who aided them with blessings, allowing them to survive against the evil Demon Lord. It was, some prematurely deduced, the influence of God-King Nalinth, who wasn't fully banished and was using Shield of Judgment to buffer his citizens so they wouldn't be killed as easily. After Kralkatorrik was sufficiently weakened, God-King Nalinth returned and finished off Kralkatorrik, sealing him in the Void once more. Nalinth turned his attention to the citizens and was furious at them for voting to banish their own God-King, but after a round of sincere apologies which assured him it was a misunderstanding, he calmed down and decided not to issue any punishments. The festival continued as planned until the end of the fifth day. Category:Events